


Gingerbread Men and Flour Fights

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Fluff, 31 Days Of Halloween, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Autumn, Baking, Chef!Alec, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Malec 2020, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Toasty Prompt, and fight with icing, domestic husbands, gingerbread, its cute, soft, softest shit, they make cookies, toasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 3: Toasty“They’re a disaster,” Alec said, his shoulders slumping as he poked at one of the tiny men on the tray.“Add a little icing and they’ll be good as new,” Magnus smiled, placing a soft, lingering kiss to Alec’s temple. “We’ll give them fancy suits and bowties.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Gingerbread Men and Flour Fights

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 has been a bit of a struggle for me, but I hope y'all enjoy nonetheless!  
> Thank you for the kudos and feedback<3

Magnus’ middle finger traced around the rim of his steaming coffee mug, his other hand holding it gently in his lap. He sat crisscross in his brown armchair, an orange, and navy blue, tartan wool blanket draped over his lap as the fire roared in front of him. His autumn candles burning on the mahogany mantelpiece and coffee tale, filling the living room with a spicy aroma, he watched out the window as burnt orange leaves continued to fall to the ground gently, building the scattered piles ever so slowly. Memories of throwing himself in leaf piles at Central Park with his husband when they were teens flashed through his mind, he smiled fondly as the faint sound of laughter rang through his head, sending a wave ease through his body.

Fairy lights and autumn decorations had been hung around their quaint living room; colourful leaf garlands hung from the top of the old, wooden bookshelves, miniature pumpkins, and sticks of cinnamon placed carefully amongst the rows and rows of books. Their living room held a large fireplace and Magnus’ favourite armchair -which he had insisted he brought from the loft. Along with a wide, black, wooden cabinet sat to the side that held the tv atop with more autumn leaf garlands hung around, books and tiny lettering that spelled out ‘Malec’ sat in the nook -Isabelle had insisted they make it. There were standing shelves that held photo frames of captured memories and vibrant hanging plants, a patterned rug spread wide on the floor, sitting comfortably under the furniture.

The dim, standing lights cast a soft, sunlight glow over the room. Cat trees and beanbags sat in the corner of the room, the old white ones switched out to a set of burnt auburn for the holidays. The oranges and browns contrasted the white widow frames that peered out to the equally as decorated porch of their backyard; blankets draped over the swing seat that hung from the ceiling, fairy lights wrapped around the ropes that held in place, pumpkins and indoor lanterns sat on the deck, one of their cats Chairman meow curled up tightly in another tartan blanket.

Magnus could hear his husband busying in the kitchen, the moving of trays and bowls being placed on the counter, and the soft humming tunes of Alec’s low voice travelling through the open door and borrowing its way into Magnus’ ears. The faint smell of gingerbread wafted through the kitchen and overpowering the delicate smells that once lingered in the living room as Magnus heard the oven close and a tray being placed on the counter. Alec’s cursing was muffled lightly but could still be heard clearly enough for it to be evident he had burnt himself on the oven tray. “Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck!” then came a loud clash, followed by a low groan.

“How very eloquent of you, my dear,” Magnus said, he was now leant against the doorframe of the kitchen, a smug smile dancing on his lips. “You know you can ask me for help right?” Magnus asked, letting out a soft sigh at his husband’s refusal. Alec’s dismissing wave should’ve annoyed Magnus but seeing how his husband was in his element as he worked graciously in their kitchen, it only made him smile wider. 

Alec’s passion was food, or more specifically cooking; although this didn’t include baking. He had insisted on making Magnus gingerbread all by himself, knowing how much his husband loved it he’d risk burning their beloved house down to the ground, to ashes, just to see that lavishing smile he wore whenever he was happy. In the end it had only resulted in slightly-burnt gingerbread men and a blistering hand, but still Magnus couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed, his eyes absorbing Alec’s look of pure determination and excessive focus, fondly. He was immensely skilled when it came to dishes such as Prime Ribs or Paella, incredibly prideful, and absolutely hopeless when it came to baking, but despite that, he would always push his limits to make his husbands eyes shine in ways only baked good did.

Magnus’ hips swayed as he sauntered around the island in the middle of the kitchen to Alec, pressing his chest flush against his back and wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. He looked over Alec’s shoulder at the off-coloured gingerbread men. “They’re fixable,” he said into Alec’s neck.

“They’re a disaster,” Alec said, his shoulders slumping as he poked at one of the tiny men on the tray.

“Add a little icing and they’ll be good as new,” Magnus smiled, placing a soft, lingering kiss to Alec’s temple. “We’ll give them fancy suits and bowties.”

Reluctantly, Magnus pulled away, his fingers jolted out to poke Alec’s sides, making him stand straight and shuffle out of the way. Magnus crouched down, his feet flat on the floor, and opened one of the white, wooden draws that sat inside the isle; it held different kinds of icing and cake decorations that Alec had insisted on buying. Last time he had made chocolate-chip cookies, at least those went better... the pride that welled up in his chest, displaying perfectly on his face, when he got to tell his siblings who munched into them with groans of delight, that he made them, made Magnus’ heart burst in his chest. Magnus plucked out different kinds of coloured icing, gummies, and candies they could use on the cookies and placed them on the side with an exaggerated thud.

“Stop it,” Magnus laughed when he saw the intense stare Alec was giving the tray of tiny men.

“Stop what?”

“Stop looking like you’re waiting for one of them to get up and walk away,” Magnus said with a pointed look.

Alec inclined his head, his eyes scanning over the various kinds of decorations Magnus had pulled from the draw, there was enough on the wooden counter to decorate an entire house, let alone a dozen tiny men. “Overboard much?” Alec said, an eyebrow arched in questioning at his husband. “Don’t act like you weren’t the one that bought all this, darling.” Magnus quipped, his face mimicking Alec’s as he moved the gingerbread men from the oven tray to a wooden board. A mess of flour, cinnamon, and sugar coated the countertop, bowls of the mixture, tools such as cookie cutters, measuring cups, wooden spoons, and a rolling pin scattered around the untidy kitchen. Despite Alec being a fantastic cook, he was not organised when it came to the process. Soft instrumental music hummed through the kitchen, blanketing the kitchen in a cozy atmosphere.

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes, picking up one of the tubes of icing. “Well, they aren’t going to decorate themselves.”

Magnus hummed quietly to the music as he piped a line of icing down one of the gingerbread men, giving it a tiny blue waistcoat with miniature chocolate chips as the buttons. They’d talked quietly about what they would be doing for Christmas this year, getting as much icing on each other as on the cookies, throwing tiny handfuls of powdered sugar at each other when the other elbowed them, causing their hands to jolt and messing up the fine lines they had been trying to draw.

“What’s your favourite part of autumn?” Alec asked, keeping focused on his task but swaying his hips lightly to ‘Theme From New York’ that played through the stereo. They two had moved away from the big city once they got married, moving to a lonesome standing house somewhere in the middle of nowhere, secluded behind the shallow depths of a forest and a long, winding path to the main roads. Their home was just far enough to have peace and quiet, yet close enough for their family and friends to visit frequently. Unlike Magnus’ loft, their new home was quaint, surrounded by wildflowers and trees that bared their branches at this time of year, a broad backyard for Alec’s little brother Max to run around in and an old, wooden swing hung from one of the large oak trees next to the deck.

“I don’t know if I have a favourite thing per se,” Magnus said. “I like it all. Halloween movies, carving pumpkins, the colours of everything. The decorations. Starting Christmas shopping far too early. Spending time with the people I love,” Magnus smiled softly as he finished the last cookie, giving it a green bowtie. “With you.”

Alec smiled, resting his icing an icing covered hand at his husband’s waist. Reaching out, he brushed a small smudge of icing off Magnus’ cheek, making Magnus lean into the slight touch.

“And yours?” Magnus asked, staring up at Alec, his warm breath ghosting over his lips.

Alec leaned it, his lips just brushing Magnus’ as he spoke, eyes fluttering lightly. “You,” He whispered before swallowing the distance between them, pressing a lingering kiss to his husband’s lips. Magnus’ icing covered hands slid into his hair, tangling themselves as he pulled his mouth flush against Alec’s. Their lips bruised together softly, tongues tangling as Magnus dropped the icing he was holding. Even after ten years, neither of them got used to the exhilarating feeling of kissing each other, the overpowering ecstasy that ran through them with each chaste kiss or light brush of their fingers.

Before they knew it, one thing led to another and they were covered in icing, powdered sugar, and flour. Magnus had thrown a strawberry gummie at Alec as they started to clean up, causing Alec to throw a candy cane back, which then broke out into fists of flour and sugar being launched at one another. They were covered head to toe in white powder and a mixture of different coloured icing. Blue streaks of icing clung to the locks of Magnus’ black hair, yellow icing mimicking the image in Alec’s. Their jumpers covered in icing, ruined. “This was new!” Magnus screamed, ducking behind one side of the isle as he examined the splotch of red on his white, knit pullover.

“Oh you know I’ll buy you a new one!” Alec said back, peering over his side of the counter with a tube of red icing in his hand, icing sugar and yellow mingled in his mess of hair. His hazel eyes shining with delight.

They might have been two grown men, but at heart, they were still their youthful, teenage selves and always would be.

“For Christmas?” Magnus chimed, arching a brow with pursed lips as he popped out from behind the island. “Yes, for Christmas,” Alec smiled, standing to his feet too. “Deal, now get your butt over here!” Magnus screeched, lunging around the counter and gripping Alec by the collar of his deep green jumper, his face being sprayed with bright red as they fell to the floor in a heap, Magnus landing atop his husband.

Alec smiled up at him, his eyes dancing with mischief as he wiped some of the icing from Magnus’ brow. “You are insufferable,” Magnus said, staring down at his husband.

“You love me,” Alec smiled as he licked the icing off his thumb.

“Ugh, you’re right.”

Once they had cleaned their mess in the kitchen and shared a warm shower, the two laid comfortably on the couch, snuggling into each other as the fire roared in front of them, soft music dancing through the air of the living room. “I’m toasty,” Magnus mumbled, sinking further into his husband’s warmth, feeling his husband's chuckle vibrate through his chest at the adorable comment Magnus had made. His back was flush against Alec’s chest as he sat between his tented legs, his strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist. A pair of fingers brushed his damp hair from his forehead before being replaced by his husband’s soft lips. “You always smell so nice,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ hairline, bathing in the strong scent of sandalwood he so loved. Magnus hummed in delight, pulling the tartan blanket up to his neck, draping it over both of their bodies.

The soft sound of rain pattering against the windows and the soft purrs of Chairman and Church now cozied together on one of the beanbags, filled the room. Magnus inhaled deeply, his chest rising and falling in unison with Alec’s. A warmth neither of them wanted to escape enveloped them, they were content in this moment and nothing could be done or said to tear them from it. They were submerged in their love for each other every day of their lives, showing it not only in large displays but small ones too. While Magnus didn’t mind the fancy jewelry every now and then, he didn’t need it to understand just how deep Alec’s love went for him. Magnus was content with burnt gingerbread and flour fights and would be for the rest of their shared lives.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled.

“What for? Telling you that you smell nice?”

“No you moron,” Magnus slapped his hand lightly. “For giving me such a wonderful afternoon,” Magnus said, this time interlocking his fingers with Alec’s.

“The cookies were a disaster,” Alec frowned. “They tasted like ass, and not the good kind of ass.”

“Hush, they were fine!”

“You spat it out!” Alec laughed, his cheeks burning from the grin his face was holding.

“You’ve spat out things that tasted nice!” Magnus protested.

Alec scoffed, he arched his brow even though Magnus couldn’t see. “Like?”

“I don’t need to say it for you to know, my dear.” He smirked.

Alec’s face scrunched in Magnus’ hairline. “Gross,” He said, his cheeks now burning for a different reason, and Magnus just laughed, squeezing his husband’s hand, and sinking his body further into the couch as he pulled his feet onto the grey footstool.

Alec hummed, smiling contently into Magnus’ hairline once more. “But you’re very welcome.” He mumbled, planting another soft kiss to his hair. Gentle moonlight filtered in through the windows, illuminating their bodies in the room and complementing the orange flames of the fire. Alec was more than comfortable, he was at home in this mans arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this was a little difficult to write! Hope it was pleasant for you all, thank you for reading.  
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments<3  
> My twitter is @yrwarlock if you'd like to say hi or tag me if you live tweet reading flufftober fics!


End file.
